


Day 3: Blood Loss

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: For voltron whump week on tumblr: day three's prompt is blood loss.





	Day 3: Blood Loss

@voltronwhumpweek2017

I’m a little proud of myself for what I did with this prompt. I hope you like it!

"Squeeze your hand into a fist," Allura instructed. Lance was hooked up to an IV, watching his blood rush through a tube and then into a filter, then directly into Keith's body, with no time to transfuse separately. He'd been injured badly--so badly that really all they'd had time to do was figure out who'd be the best match for his blood type and begin to pour it in.

Lance complied, clenching and unclenching his fingers into a fist.

"You're doing great," Hunk reassured, resting his hand on Lance's shoulder. Keith hadn't regained consciousness yet.

When Lance began to shiver, they assumed it was from the cold metal table he was lying on. Pidge retrieved a blanket and rested it over him, but Lance shook his head.

"Give it to Keith," he worried, "he needs it more."

"Keith has one already," Pidge reassured. Though Allura promised Keith would be fine as soon as they replaced the lost blood, but Lance was still worried about his friend. They all were.

"Allura, this doesn't--something feels wrong," Lance said suddenly. Hunk's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lightheaded," Lance breathed, his chest heaving with every inhale as if he wasn't getting enough air, "dizzy."

"You'll be fine, Lance," Allura promised. "Just a bit longer." Lance shifted uncomfortably, and when Pidge took his wrist in her hands, she paled.

"Princess, his heart is racing," she informed.

"Too much," Lance wheezed, "taking too much; m'sorry."

"No," Allura argued confusedly, "Coran and I checked. Humans can produce 2 million red blood cells per second. We're not taking too much."

"That's not the only factor, here," Pidge corrected. "We've got to worry about fluid volume, and iron levels, and lots of other things. How much have we taken?"

"About 1600 cc," Allura replied.

"Stop the machine, now!" Pidge cried. "That's way too much! Stop the machine!"

Coran, startled by the shouting, rushed in and took out the IV. Keith had regained quite a bit of color, but Lance had lost just as much. He was shaking, and when he looked up at the others, his eyes glazed in and out of focus.

"I'm going to start injecting fluids," Coran informed, attaching a bag of saline to the place where the blood had been lost from.

"Hunk," Lance whispered, even his tone trembling, "I feel really bad."

"I know," Hunk sympathized, "we did bad. We're fixing it. Just hang tight."

"Coran's fixing it?"

"Yeah, buddy; Coran is on it."

"You're the man, Coran," Lance cheered weakly, pumping a fist into the air. Coran bit on a smile, and simply allowed himself to nod.

Keith stirred and moaned.

"Keith!" Hunk cried, "you're awake!"

"Wha'happened?" he asked. Pidge extended a water pouch to him, which he took.

"You were attacked," Allura explained. "You lost a lot of blood. Lance saved your life."

Keith rolled his head toward where Lance lay. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. He gave you his own blood."

Keith blinked. "Wow," he breathed. "I didn't--" he cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks, Lance."

Lance didn't reply.

"Lance?" Keith called, "Hey, why isn't he--was he hurt, too?"

"No, nothing like that," Allura reassured. "We took a bit too much blood from him."

"For me?" Keith verified. "You took that blood for me?"

"You needed it," Hunk soothed.

"Is he okay?"

"We're working on that."

"Put it back," Keith commanded. "Put it back into him."

"That would not be wise," Allura informed. "You're weak already; that much shock to your system could--"

"Put it back!" Keith yelled. Allura looked sad, haunted almost. By the things she had to do,for the Princess she had to be.

"No," she said. "You are the Black Paladin, Keith, and we need you this moment. Lance will be alright. We'll do everything in our power to ensure that. But for now, you need to rest."

A dark cloud filled the room as Coran pushed a sedative into Keith's IV that made his struggling and arguing weaker and weaker until his eyes slipped shut, leaving two unconscious paladins and a room full of people who each felt individually responsible in some way.

Saving the universe sucked.


End file.
